


Draco's Surprise

by CatherineTeagues



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineTeagues/pseuds/CatherineTeagues
Summary: Draco is always surprising Hermione.  Valentines Day is coming up and he wants to do something special that will completely blow her away.  With their one year anniversary of being a couple coming up, he knows she will be expecting something over the top.  When all he has planned is something simple, she is taken by surprise.  Little does she know, the best is yet to come.  Draco has help planning this surprise with Pansy and Ron, that will make this the night of Hermione’s life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SecretAdmirerFicExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SecretAdmirerFicExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lavender. Ankle boots. Tobacco. Aresto Momentum. Belgian waffle. 
> 
> "You didn't tell me he was going to be here."
> 
> "And that's when I realized I was undeniably in love with you."
> 
> "Haven't we already been through this a thousand times?"

Valentine’s Day, a holiday Draco Malfoy never understood why women went crazy about, until he started dating Hermione Granger. Before her, he never stayed in a relationship long enough to have to celebrate the bloody holiday. He was excited to celebrate anything with the love of his life, but this year would be extra special for them. 

“I can’t believe Hermione and I have made it this long,” Draco said to both Ron and Pansy while they were busy snogging each other as if their lives depended on it, “I want to get her something nice for Valentine’s Day, but I don’t know what to get her. She must have wants. Most girls would practically beg me to buy them some fancy piece of jewellery, but Hermione is different, she doesn’t point out things she wants when we walk past shops.”

Ron and Pansy stopped snogging for what seemed like only for air, “I’m going outside for a smoke, Malfoy, I mean Draco, you want one,” Ron asked Draco. Draco could only give Ron a disgusted look and shake his head “no”. He didn’t understand why anyone would want to spend their money on such filthy things.

“Hermione will be home from work soon Pansy, what should I get her for a surprise gift,” Draco asked Pansy with a panicky tone. He really had no ideas what to get her.

Pansy turned to look at Draco, she had been staring at the door, “what about some piece of jewellery that is her favourite colour? She told me last week she likes pearls,” Pansy said reassuringly, “so why not a lavender pearl necklace?”

An exhausted Hermione was due to be home from work any minute now. Draco tried his best to get the flat picked up so she wouldn’t have much to do once she arrived home. “Alright you two,” he said looking at Ron and Pansy who were back to snogging, “get a room, but not here. Hermione will be home in an hour or so, and I don’t need you blowing my cover to surprise her.”

“Alright mate, don’t go getting your boxers in a bunch, we were going to get some food. If you and Mione don’t feel like eating alone, meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at seven,” Ron said feeling rushed, “but if you need anymore help planning your surprise, you know where to find us.”

It wasn’t much longer once Pansy and Ron left that Hermione came through the floo. “Rough day at work,” Draco said to Hermione. 

“You have no idea,” Hermione said, looking like a hot mess. Even though she believed she looked like a hot mess, Draco knew she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on. “I’m starving! Have you made any dinner plans,” she asked Draco while setting her things on the sofa.

“No, I wanted to wait for you to come home. Would you be up for some fish and chips at the Leaky Cauldron? Pansy stopped by earlier looking for you and said she would be there at seven for a few drinks and to get something to eat,” Draco said to Hermione, trying not to reveal to her the real reason Pansy stopped by.

“Sure, I guess. I would like to shower, change out of my work clothes and do something with my hair first. You’re more than welcome to join if you want,” Hermione said winking at Draco.

“As much as I would love nothing more to see you all lathered up with soap, if I join you, we will never make it on time to have dinner with Pansy,” Draco said with his signature smirk. Hermione laughed and shut the door to the bathroom. Draco quickly looked for a piece of parchment and something to write with so he could scribble out a note to send Pansy explaining what he had told Hermione. In the note it said,

“I told Hermione you stopped by earlier to talk to her about something and that you would be at the Leaky Cauldron for drinks. We will meet you there. No need to reply.  
D.M.  
P.S.  
I may have failed to mention Ron would also be there.”

Hermione turned on the water and took her bathrobe off. Standing under the hot stream of water, she lathered her hair with shampoo and conditioner, carefully trying to rinse it without getting it in her eyes. Merlin, Draco would always freak out if her eyes were red after her showers. She soon reached out for her lavender bath sponge, it was almost time for her to get a new one. Hopefully she could find another lavender coloured sponge. Carefully she squeezed the perfect amount of body wash, lime and white tea from Bath and Body Works. It was her favourite scent she loved so much, even if she did have to go to London to get it, she believed it was worth the trip. Once she had all of the soap rinsed off her body, she emerged from the shower feeling refreshed. With the towel wrapped around her body, she took her wand and cast a quick drying spell on her hair. Quickly walking from the bathroom to her bedroom, she called out to Draco, “I’m out of the shower now. It won’t take long for me to get dressed.”

“Take your time love,” Draco called back out, “are you going to do something about that wild hair of yours?” He had really hoped she hadn’t heard that last part. She heard him, but just brushed it off as usual. She was wanting to try out the flat iron her mother had gotten her for Christmas.

“Hopefully Draco will like straight hair on me, if not I can just put it in a messy bun,” she commented to herself, looking in the mirror after putting on her outfit– a slim and sexy dress that came just above her knees. She paired it with the gorgeous ankle boots that Ginny had given her for her birthday last year. She slowly walked out of her bedroom and down the hall to get Draco. “So, what do you think?” Draco turned around to look at his beautiful girlfriend. He didn’t say anything. “You hate it, don’t you,” she said, looking so upset. Draco thought she was going to start crying.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and in her ear, he whispered, “I love it. You are absolutely gorgeous, and I am lucky to have you as my super fine girlfriend.” Hermione began to blush and put her hand around the back of Draco’s neck to give him a big kiss.

Hermione wasn’t too sure on using the floo, fearing it would mess up her perfectly straightened hair, and it was such a lovely night outside, so she had an idea, but could she get Draco to go for it? Draco was making his way to the fireplace, “can we walk tonight instead? It's such a quiet and calm night,” she said taking Draco’s hand, “it would give us the much needed time to talk. Valentine’s Day is just a few days away, as well as our first anniversary of being a couple. Please, Draco? I will make your favourite breakfast.”

“Belgian waffles and bacon,” Draco said with a huge smile on his face, “how could I say no to that?” Hermione went and got her coat her coat before walking out the door, hand in hand with the love of her life. Draco stopped to turn around and look at the door to cast a locking charm on their flat. “You were right my love, it is quite calm out tonight. I’m glad you wanted to walk.”

Neither of them knew what to talk about, so to break the awkward silence between them, Hermione said, “can you believe we have almost been together a whole year?”

They had a few drinks together after hers and Ron’s break up. Draco couldn't stand the idea of Hermione being alone the day after Valentine’s Day, so he asked if she would like to go on a date with him. She was sceptical at first, thinking his true intentions were to hurt and humiliate her. “It feels like it was only yesterday I asked you to be my girlfriend. I am so glad you said yes to me. I love you, Hermione Jean Granger!”

Hermione stopped in front of Draco to give him a kiss. “I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy!”

Ron and Hermione mutually agreed on their break up. They just weren’t in love with each other and decided to see other people.

“So what would you like to do for valentine's Day or our anniversary? Any specific place? Would you like anything,” he asked, trying to pry information about what she would like to do or what she might want.

Hermione had a few things in mind, so she suggested, “special place for our anniversary, I would really love to go to the beach. Valentine's Day, I really just want to go to London so I can find a new lavender bath sponge. It's always been my favourite colour ever since I was a small child. My great grandmother's name was Lavender Pearl, so I've always loved the colour lavender and pearls. She lived to be 97.”

“I didn’t think muggles lived that long,” Draco said making a mental note about the colour lavender and pearls, “I didn’t know you liked pearls. Beautiful things they are, don’t you think?”

Hermione nodded in agreement with Draco. “Some muggles live that long if they eat right and exercise regularly. What about you; where would you like to go, and what would you like? It is supposed to be our anniversary, not just mine,” she asked making sure to emphasize the word our.

Hermione and Draco were almost to the Leaky Cauldron. They took a few more steps before he heard the concrete roof over the sidewalk start to crack. Pushing Hermione gently to move her out of the way, he grabbed his wand and shouted, “Arresto Momentum!” The falling concrete slowed down and just barely missed them by inches. “Are you okay,” Draco asked wrapping his now scared girlfriend in a bear hug.

Hermione pulled away and said, “I am now. That was close! Look at you being so brilliant! Thank you,” she said to Draco who was smiling while looking terrified.

Soon they finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron. Pansy ran up to the couple and said. “It's about time you two got here.”

“We decided to walk. Hermione didn’t want to mess up her straight hair,” Draco replied.

“It is quite lovely Hermione,” Pansy complimented as Hermione’s cheeks started turning a slight shade of pink.

“Thank you Pansy,” Hermione acknowledged approvingly . She turned to look at Draco once she saw Ron sitting at the nearby table, “you didn’t tell me he was going to be here!”She was slightly annoyed.

“I may have forgotten to mention that. I’m sorry Mione, please forgive me. I didn’t think you would want to come and have drinks or fish and chips if you knew Ron would be here,” Draco explained to his girlfriend with an apologetic look on his face.

Hermione was furious, but always forgiving. “Haven’t we been through this a thousand times? Ron is allowed to be wherever he wants with whomever he wants,” she said in front of both Draco and Pansy, “Draco would you be a dear and order me some fish and chips with a butterbeer and a glass of water, please? I need to use the loo.”

Draco placed his and Hermione’s order. He got the same thing, just instead of butterbeer, he got a glass of Firewhiskey.

Hermione returned from the loo, taking a seat next to Draco. “Hello Ronald,” she said to Ron, knowing it drove him mad when she called him that.

“Mione,” Ron replied. He was struggling to find his lighter. “I guess that’s my sign to quit,” he announced to the group, “happy early Valentine's Day Pansy.”

The three of them were shocked when he said that. “Are you serious? You would for that for me? Oh I love you Ron!” Pansy shouted being so excited. She had been trying to get him to quit for the better part of six months.

Looking at Pansy, Hermione said, “so Draco said you wanted to talk to me about something earlier.”

Pansy glanced at Draco momentarily. “would you help me put blonde highlights in my hair?” she requested.

“Um sure. Why the sudden interest in highlighting your hair,” Hermione asked as everyone’s food was being placed on the table. 

“Ron and I went to a muggle shop in London yesterday and seen this girl with blonde highlights, and I absolutely loved it, just no one around here will use muggle dye,” Pansy explained to Hermione who was slightly confused, “maybe we can go tomorrow and have a girls day while the guys hang out.”

Hermione wasn’t too sure.he looked at Draco before she gave the girl her answer. “That would be nice, when would you like to go? I’m free all day.”

“I would like to go early in the morning, would 9:00 be too early for you,” she said to Hermione, “I would like to have my hair done before Ron and I have dinner with his parents.”

Hermione nodded her head yes in agreement. What had she gotten herself into? As they all finished eating, it was kind of late and everyone was saying their farewells and see you tomorrow. Hermione looked at Draco, “we can use the floo to go back. I’m not worried about messing my hair up now.”

Going to the floo room, Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder and called out, “Granger’s flat.”

Within no time they were standing outside the door, “you can stay if you want to,” Hermione said to her now sleepy boyfriend. 

Hermione changed into her pyjamas, and Draco stripped to his boxers. After the long day Hermione had at work, she was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Draco kissed her forehead and said, “goodnight my soon to be wife.”

Hermione didn’t hear him, she wiggled under his kiss, so he knew she was sleeping peacefully. 

Getting up early to make breakfast for Draco, she walked to the bathroom quietly not to wake him so she could brush her teeth and put her hair in a messy bun. Bacon and Belgian waffles was all she promised Draco, but she wanted to make scrambled eggs as well. 

Draco woke up to the smell of bacon and decided if he wanted a hot breakfast it was time to go eat. “Is all of this for breakfast,” Draco said with a smile, “oh Mione, you definitely know how to make my day with your food.”

Hermione laughed. “Hurry up and eat, Ron and Pansy will be here soon, and I already know I am going to have to loan her some different clothes. Can't have her going into London wearing fancy dress robes.”

“True,” Draco agreed, “hopefully Ron doesn’t get on my last nerve.”

“Please try to behave yourself,” Hermione asked. 

Once Hermione cleared the table, Draco said to her while giving her a big kiss, “since you asked so nicely.” Looking out the window, Draco called out, “Pansy and Weasley are here.” 

Hermione opened the door and took one good look at Pansy.“Oh my, these clothes have got to go. Not all muggles dress that way, only those with loose morals dress that way. “

“I have loose morals,” Pansy replied. 

“Not that loose, prostitutes wear clothes like these,” Hermione said to the provocatively dressed witch. 

“Well then, let me borrow something from your wardrobe,” Pansy replied to the respective witch. 

Hermione and Pansy walked back to her bedroom. Once in the closet, Hermione found a striped jumper and a pair of distressed jeans. “These are my favourite pants, I just don’t have the legs or arse for them,” Hermione told Pansy, looking her over. “You seem to have both.”

“Will they fit me? You are a twig,” Pansy said, holding the pants up, “I am not really feeling this striped jumper, how about this lime green button up shirt with this cute little creature on it, what kind of animal is it?”

“It's a moose, try them on, if need be we can transfigure them to fit,” Hermione offered reassuringly, “you definitely have bigger boobs than me, no wonder Draco had a thing for you in school.”

Pansy stopped Hermione before she could say anything more, “my arse and boobs aren’t what made Draco ‘like’ me when we were in school. I would just sleep with him. He had stronger feelings for you than anyone else.”

Hermione was shocked, “but all he would ever do was pick on me and call me awful things.”

Pansy sighed, “when you were younger, did your mum ever tell you if a boy picks on you or teases you, it's because he likes you?”

Hermione thought long and hard about her childhood, “well I never thought about it like that. Enough about that, would you like me to straighten your hair?”

Pansy nodded her head yes. Once the two of them were finished getting ready, they walked to where Ron and Draco were sitting. Pansy twirled in front of Ron and asked, “so, what do you think? Do I look muggle enough?”

“Bloody hell Pans, you look stunning! Mione, you did a nice job,” Ron said to the two witches.

“This was all Pansy,” Hermione replied back as Pansy was still twirling around the room, “she picked the shirt, I only picked out the jeans and straightened her hair.”

Draco turned to Hermione and said, “you better get a move on if you don’t want to be in London all day.”

“We were fixing to leave,” Hermione said before she kissed him, “Pansy, we won't be able to apparate, so we will take my car. Don’t worry, I’m a safe driver.”

Pansy was nervous about riding in a muggle car, but she trusted Hermione. Once in the car, she watched Hermione buckle what she called a seatbelt and asked, “do I have to do that too, or are you the only one who has to put one on?”

“You need to put your seatbelt on as well, it's a muggle law, and it will keep you safe,” she said helping as much as she could.

Soon they were off. Draco and Ron waved goodbye until they were out of sight. “They're gone,” Draco told Ron, “let's go to Diagon Alley, we are going to the jewellery store. I want to get Hermione a lavender pearl necklace for Valentine's Day and for our anniversary, a diamond engagement ring.”

Ron looked like he was in shock, “you’re going to propose to Mione? That’s definitely a big step mate,” he said.

Draco looked at Ron with a look on his face and said, “why wait for something I’ve wanted since fourth year?”

They both took the floo one at a time. Draco pointed out where he wanted to go. Once inside, the shop keeper said to Draco, “Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?” 

“I am wanting to purchase this pearl necklace,” he said pointing to a beautifully strung lavender pearl necklace, I need it gift wrapped as well.”

“Anything else?”  
Draco walked over by the engagement rings and found a beautiful ring he thought Hermione would love more than ever, “I would like to purchase this ring please.”

“Anything else Mr. Malfoy,” he asked while ringing everything up.

“That would be all, thank you,” Draco said, collecting his items and proceeding to the door.

Ron and Draco got ready to go back to Hermione’s flat, knowing the girls would be home soon, so he hid both boxes inside of his suit jacket. Before they knew it, the girls were pulling in the driveway. 

Draco went up to open Hermione’s car door to help her get out, and she said to Ron, “I have no idea how you put up with Pansy. We got to the shop, and she decided not to go through with highlighting her hair.”

“That’s Pansy for you,” Ron and Draco said at the same time.

“Hermione, I am terribly sorry. I thought it's what I wanted, but I like my hair the way it is. If I get the urge to do it again, we can just transfigure my hair instead of making it permanent,” Pansy said actually feeling somewhat remorseful for making Hermione waste her petrol.

“It's fine, it was nice getting out for a few hours,” Hermione told Pansy, no longer feeling upset over it, “you can keep the clothes if you would like.”

Pansy wrapped Hermione in a hug, “Oh thank you so much!”

“Well, we must get going,” Ron said to Draco and Hermione, I had a good time mate, thanks for letting me tag along.”

“Anytime,” was all Draco had to say, “Mione, I made dinner reservations for us tonight. It will be a surprise, so don’t ask.”

Hermione didn’t ask him a thing. She went to change into the clothes she had on from the night before, just instead of straightening her hair, she left it up like Draco asked.

They arrived at the restaurant with ten minutes to spare. As they were seated, Draco pulled out the box with the pearls in it, “go on and open it Mione. Happy early Valentine's Day,” he said, handing the box to Hermione.

Once she unwrapped it and opened the box, she said with tears in her eyes, “oh Draco, its beautiful!”

“But wait, there’s more,” he said while helping Hermione put her new necklace on. Once it was on, he stood in front of his beautiful girlfriend and proceeded to say while getting on one knee, “Hermione, you have been my girlfriend for only a year, but the love of my life for years. I want to know something very important,” he slowly opened the ring box to reveal what he had been planning behind her back, “I want to spend every waking moment with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?”

Sobbing hysterically, she mustered up the courage to say, “Yes Draco, I would love to be your wife!”

Hermione went to give Draco a big kiss and he said, “I love you more than words can say.”

Hermione looked Draco in the eyes. “And that’s when I realized that I was undeniably in love with you!”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story. I know it has errors, but please be kind. My lovely beta is StoriesForTheMature. I don't know what I would have done without her.


End file.
